finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Finaler Bossgegner
Der finale Bossgegner ist der letzte zu besiegende Gegner im Hauptverlauf der Story. Manche Spiele bieten sogar eine Extra-Story nach dem Beenden der Hauptstory an (z.B. Renaissance in der Game Boy Advance-Version von Final Fantasy II), die Endgegner dort werden aber nicht zum eigentlichen Spiel gezählt. Der Begriff Boss ist typisch im Gaming-Jargon und bezeichnet einen besonders herausragenden Kampf gegen einen überdurchschnittlich starken Gegner, im Vergleich zu gewöhnlichen Standardkämpfen. Bosse werden als Hürde vor dem Erreichen bestimmter Etappenziele oder nach einem Spielabschnitt verwendet. Im hier vorliegenden Fall sind es diejenigen Kämpfe, die das Spiel abschließen und den Abspann zur Folge haben. Final Fantasy I left|200px|Chaos Der finale Bossgegner in Final Fantasy I ist Chaos. Nachdem es den Kämpfern des Lichts gelungen ist, Garland zu besiegen, wurde dieser von den vier Chaossen aus der Zukunft in die Vergangenheit geschickt. Dort schloss er einen Pakt mit den Chaossen aus der Vergangenheit und konnte so eine Zeitschleife erschaffen, damit er unsterblich wird. Garland schickt die Chaosse in die Zukunft, damit sie die Kristalle trüben und so die Welt ins Chaos stürzen. Die Kämpfer des Lichts besiegen Todbringer, Kali, Aquadon und Tiamat und reinigen so die Kristalle. Danach begeben sie sich zum Chaos-Tempel, um Garland endgültig zu besiegen. Dieser verwandelt sich dank seiner Macht in Chaos. Letztendlich schaffen es die Kämpfer des Lichts, Chaos zu besiegen und so die unendliche Zeitschleife zu lösen. Final Fantasy II right|200px|Der dunkle Imperator Der finale Bossgegner in Final Fantasy II ist Imperator Mateus. Nachdem der Imperator von Firion und seinen Freunden besiegt wurde, kam er zur Strafe in die Hölle. Dank seiner enormen Kraft konnte er diese jedoch ohne große Probleme erobern und wurde so zum König der Hölle. Firion und die anderen machen sich auf den Weg zum Pandämonium, dem Zentrum der Hölle. Dort besiegen sie den Imperator und zerstören Mateus' Seele damit endgültig. Final Fantasy III left|200px|Die Wolke der Dunkelheit Der finale Bossgegner in Final Fantasy III ist die Wolke der Dunkelheit. Als Xande die Kristalle zerstört hat, um die Zeit einfrieren zu können, erschuf er damit ein Ungleichgewicht zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit. Dadurch wurde die Wolke der Dunkelheit geboren. Deren Aufgabe ist es, die Welt der Dunkelheit sowie die Welt des Lichts auszulöschen, sobald sie im Ungleichgewicht stehen. Die Krieger des Lichts versuchen die Wolke der Dunkelheit zu besiegen, doch sie werden getötet. Durch das Opfer von Doga und Unei verschwinden sie allerdings nicht. Sie betreten die Welt der Dunkelheit durch ein Portal und verbünden sich dort mit den Kriegern der Dunkelheit. Zusammen schaffen sie es, die Wolke der Dunkelheit zu besiegen und das Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen. Final Fantasy IV right|200px|Zeromus Der finale Bossgegner in Final Fantasy IV ist Zeromus. Im Monduntergrund schaffen es Golbez und Fusoya mit vereinten Kräften Zemus, denjenigen der alles Böse zu verantworten hat, was im Verlauf des Spiels geschah, zu besiegen. Zemus' Hass auf die beiden und die Menschen der Erde ist jedoch so groß, dass daraus Zeromus geboren wird. Diesen können Golbez und Fusoya nicht besiegen. Golbez gibt seinem Bruder Cecil Harvey einen Kristall, mit dessen Hilfe er Zeromus seine Unbesiegbarkeit nehmen kann. Durch die Gebete ihrer Freunde auf der Erde schaffen sie es, Zeromus zu besiegen. Bevor er verschwindet, erzählt er ihnen jedoch, dass er niemals endgültig sterben wird, da es immer Hass in den Herzen der Menschen geben wird. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- left|100px|Rydia? Der finale Bossgegner in Final Fantasy IV - Interlude -'' ist Rydia?. Dieses Mädchen trickste Cecil und seine Freunde aus, indem sie vorgegeben hat, die echte Rydia zu sein. So konnte sie ihr Ziel, die Beschwörbaren (engl. ''Eidolons) zu stehlen, erreichen. Sie brachte die Gruppe dazu, in den Turm von Babil zu gehen und die Beschwörbaren zu befreien. Als ihnen das gelungen ist, griff sie die Gruppe an. Als diese durch Bahamut fast zu Tode kamen, erschien die echte Rydia und besiegte Bahamut und die falsche Rydia mit dem Nebeldrachen. Rydia? verschwand daraufhin. In The After Years sieht man sie noch einmal, als der Schöpfer zu ihr sagt, dass das Beschwörbaren-Projekt abgeschlossen sei. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years right|200px|Der Schöpfer Der finale Bossgegner in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ist der Schöpfer. Der Schöpfer ist eine Lebensform vom Rande des Universums, zudem löschte er seine eigene Zivilisation aus. Sein Wunsch ist es, die Notwendigkeit der Evolution zu erforschen. Zu diesem Zweck erschuf er die Kristalle, die er auf die Planeten verteilte, die er auch für geeignet hielt. Er wollte mit Hilfe dieser Kristalle ihre Evolutionstauglichkeit testen. Die Maendas, zu denen auch Rydia? gehört, sind Werkzeuge, um die Kristalle zurückzuholen. Er enthüllt in der Handlung, dass der Wahre Mond zu einer Raumschiffsflotte gehört und einzig der Zerstörung der Erde diene. Der Schöpfer möchte die Erde zerstören, da er die Menschen für eine fehlgeschlagene Evolution hält. Gemeinsam mit seinem Sohn Ceodore, seinen Freunden und mit Maenads Hilfe gelingt es Cecil, den Schöpfer zu besiegen. Final Fantasy V left|200px|Neo-Exdeath Der finale Bossgegner in Final Fantasy V ist Neo-Exdeath. Nachdem Exdeath es geschafft hat, die beiden Welten zusammenzuführen und so das Nichts zu entfesseln, versuchte er es zu kontrollieren. Doch es war zu stark und verschlang ihn. Dadurch mutierte er zu einem Mischwesen aus tausenden Dämonen, das alles zerstören wollte. Mithilfe der ehemaligen Krieger der Morgendämmerung war es den neuen Kriegern des Lichts möglich, Neo-Exdeath zu besiegen, die Kristalle wiederherzustellen und das Nichts wieder zu verbannen. Final Fantasy VI right|200px|Kefka Der finale Bossgegner in Final Fantasy VI ist Kefka Palazzo. Nachdem Kefka das Gleichgewicht der Welt zerstört und so die Welt der Balance in die Welt des Ruins verwandelt hat, wurde er zu einem Gott, da er die Magie der gesamten Welt nutzen konnte. Den Menschen war es bewusst, dass sie nichts gegen ihn ausrichten können und beugten sich ihm. Für Kefka sind Gefühle wie Liebe oder Hoffnung nur Illusionen und aus diesem Grund will er sie zerstören. Die Menschen sollen sich fürchten und nie wieder Hoffnung haben. Die Party um Terra Branford schafft es, Kefka in seinem eigenen Turm zu besiegen und so die Magie für immer verschwinden zu lassen. Somit konnte die Welt wieder aufgebaut werden. Final Fantasy VII left|200px|Retter-Sephiroth Der finale Bossgegner in Final Fantasy VII ist Retter-Sephiroth. Nachdem Sephiroth die Schwarze Substanz benutzt hat, um Meteor zu rufen, bereitete er sich darauf vor, den gesamten Lebensstrom zu absorbieren und ein Gott zu werden. Im Nordkrater begann er bereits, diesen zu absorbieren, weswegen er in zwei verschiedenen Formen der Party um Cloud Strife gegenübertreten konnte. Die erste Form namens Bizzaro-Sephiroth gilt hierbei als "Larve" von Retter-Sephiroth. Die Gruppe schafft es, beide Formen zu besiegen und so den Zauber Heilig frei zusetzen. Zwar gibt es noch einen weiteren Kampf in Clouds Unterbewusstsein zwischen ihm und dem wahren Sephiroth nach dem finalen Kampf, doch da es nicht möglich ist, diesen zu verlieren, gilt er auch nicht als richtiger Kampf. Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII left|200px|Zirkoniade Der finale Bossgegner in Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII ist Zirkoniade. Das Wesen namens Zirkoniade ist auch als "Ultimative Beschwörung" bekannt. Vor langer Zeit wurde die Aufruf-Substanz dieses Wesens in drei Teile gespalten. Alle drei Teile wurden Wissenschaftlern von AVALANCHE gegeben. Einer von ihnen war Fuhito, welcher seinen Teil der Substanz in seinen Körper einsetzte. Er wollte mit Zirkoniade verschmelzen, um so die Macht zu haben, alles Leben zu vernichten. Sein Plan wurde durch die Turks zunichte gemacht, da es ihnen gelungen ist, Zirkoniade zu besiegen. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII right|200px|Genesis Rhapsodos Der finale Bossgegner in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII ist Genesis Rhapsodos. Genesis begann einen Kampf gegen den Shinra-Konzern gemeinsam mit Dr. Hollander, um ihren Degradierungen zu entgehen und ein Heilmittel gegen dieses zu finden. Genesis begab sich in den Untergrund von Banora, da er dort das "Geschenk der Göttin" vermutete. Mithilfe einer alten Substanz, die er dort gefunden hat, wurde er zu Genesis-Avatar. Zack Fair schaffte es, diesen zu besiegen und ihn zurück in Genesis zu verwandeln. Dieser wurde in einem weiteren ebenfalls von Zack besiegt. Später wurde Genesis von Nero und Weiss in eine versteckte Höhle nahe Midgars gebracht, da er Deepground zugeführt werden sollte. Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII right|200px|Omega Weapon Der finale Bossgegner in Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII ist Omega Weapon. Nachdem die geheime Organisation Deepground viele Unschuldige getötet hat, um Omega Weapon beschwören zu können, erscheint dieser auch prompt über Midgar. Das Massensterben der Menschen sieht er als Zeichen dafür, dass der Planet im Sterben liegt und aus diesem Grund will Omega seine Bestimmung erfüllen, indem er den Lebensstrom aufsaugt und in eine andere Dimension verschwindet. Weiss, der Anführer von Deepground, übernahm die Kontrolle über Omega, um selbst die Waffe sein zu können. Vincent Valentine, der die Macht des Chaos in sich trägt, drang in Omega ein und besiegte dort Weiss und somit auch Omega Weapon. Final Fantasy VIII left|200px|Artemisia Der finale Bossgegner in Final Fantasy VIII ist die Hexe Artemisia. Sie manipulierte die Gegenwart, um Ellione zu finden, denn nur mit deren Hilfe konnte sie die Zeitkomprimierung einleiten. Ihr größter Wunsch ist es, Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft zu verschmelzen, um so als allmächtiges Wesen über Raum, Zeit und das Dasein an sich zu herrschen. Mithilfe von Ellione schaffen es Squall Leonhart und seine Freunde, durch die Zeitkomprimierung in die Zukunft zu reisen und dort Artemisia zu bekämpfen. Dadurch wird die Komprimierung gestoppt. Doch Squall schafft es nicht, wie die anderen zurück in die Gegenwart zu reisen, sondern ist in einer Art Zwischenwelt gefangen; Rinoa Heartilly rettet ihn jedoch aus dieser, indem sie ihre Hexenkräfte benutzt. Final Fantasy IX right|200px|Das ewige Dunkel Der finale Bossgegner in Final Fantasy IX ist Ewiges Dunkel. Kuja, der der festen Meinung ist, dass ohne ihn nichts existieren darf und er es nicht ertragen kann von Zidane und den anderen besiegt worden zu sein, versucht, das Kristall und somit die Quelle allen Lebens zu zerstören. Es nimmt dies als Anlass dafür, dass die Menschen nun bereit sind zu erfahren, dass alles Leben nur existiert, um ausgelöscht zu werden. Zidane erklärt ihm, dass das Leben solange weitergeht wie die Menschen den Willen haben zu leben. Das Ewige Dunkel will dies allerdings nicht einsehen und versucht, alles zu zerstören. Zidane und seine Freunde schaffen es jedoch, ihn zu besiegen. Allerdings verkündet es, dass es niemals vollständig verschwinden werde, da es immer Leben und Tod auf der Welt geben wird. Final Fantasy X left|200px|Braskas Bestia Der finale Bossgegner in Final Fantasy X ist Braskas Bestia. Zehn Jahre vor der eigentlichen Spielehandlung wurde Jekkt zur Asthra der Hohen Beschwörung, um Sin zu besiegen. Dadurch konnte Yu-Yevon von ihm Besitz ergreifen und ihn zu einem neuen Sin machen. Tidus, der Sohn Jekkts, und seine Freunde dringen in das Innere von Sin ein und besiegen Jekkt in Form von Braskas Bestia. Damit zwingen sie Yu-Yevon, sich eine neue Hülle zu suchen. Die Gruppe muss daraufhin gegen alle ihre Bestia kämpfen und diese auch besiegen, damit sich Yu-Yevon nicht mehr verstecken und schließlich endgültig vernichtet werden kann. Zwar gibt es nach den beiden Kämpfen gegen Braskas Bestia noch weitere Kämpfe, allerdings kann man sie durch den andauernden Schutzengel-Status nicht mehr verlieren. Deswegen wird dieser Kampf als der finale Kampf angesehen. Final Fantasy X-2 right|200px|Shuyin Der finale Bossgegner in Final Fantasy X-2 ist Shuyin. Shuyin ist ein Leibloser, der vor tausend Jahren in Zanarkand lebte. Er und das Medium Lenne waren zu dieser Zeit ein Paar. Lenne sollte zusammen mit anderen Media in den Krieg gegen Bevelle ziehen. Shuyin wollte dies jedoch verhindern, da er wusste, dass seine Geliebte nie zurück kommen würde. Aus diesem Grund schlich er sich nach Bevelle, um die mächtigste aller Maschina, Vegnagun, zu stehlen und damit Bevelle zu vernichten. Lenne erfuhr von seinem Plan und folgte ihm in den Untergrund Bevelles. Dort wurden die beiden von Soldaten ertappt und erschossen. Shuyins Hass war so groß, dass er sich als Leibloser manifestierte. Er will mit Vegnagun ganz Spira zerstören und so das leidige Sterben der Menschen stoppen. Yuna, Rikku und Paine schaffen es allerdings, Vegnagun und Shuyin zu besiegen. Daraufhin erscheint Lenne und beide zusammen verschwinden ins Abyssum, da sie nun endlich ihren Frieden gefunden haben. Final Fantasy XI left|200px|Der Schattenlord Der finale Bossgegner in Final Fantasy XI ist der Schattenlord. Der Herrscher der Schatten lebt im Schloss Zvahl und befahl seinen Truppen, die drei Großen Reiche Vana'diels anzugreifen. Mit diesem Ereignis begann der Kristall-Krieg. Ursprünglich war der Schattenlord ein Krieger der Galka mit dem Namen Raogrimm, doch er wurde von den beiden Zilart-Fürsten mithilfe von schwarzem Maginit manipuliert und so zu dem gemacht, was er nun darstellt. Nachdem der Spieler ihn besiegt hat, wird er wieder normal und entschuldigt sich für all das Leid, das er angerichtet hat. Die Zilart-Fürsten beschwören daraufhin Krieger in Form von Engel, um den Spieler und Raogrimm zu töten. Dieser opfert sich jedoch, um dem Spieler die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Man trifft ihn später in der dunklen Welt Dynamis wieder. Dort wurde er von der dunklen Energie Dynamis manipuliert und so zum Dynamislord. Der Spieler muss ihn erneut besiegen und nach dem Kampf schwört er, bis in alle Ewigkeit Dynamis zu bewachen, damit keine der Kreaturen aus der dunklen Welt je wieder Vana'diel betreten können. Final Fantasy XII right|250px|Der Unsterbliche Der finale Bossgegner in Final Fantasy XII ist der Unsterbliche. Der Unsterbliche ist die letzte der drei Formen, die Vayne Carudas Solidor am Ende von Final Fantasy XII annimmt und somit der letzte Gegner des Spiels ist. Geschwächt durch den Kampf gegen Vaan und dessen Freunde flüchtet Vayne mit Venats Hilfe auf ein offenes Feld der Luftfeste Bahamut. Dieser verleiht Vayne seine Kraft, woraufhin er anfängt zu glühen, vorbei fliegende Luftschiffe mit einer Handbewegung zu zerstören und die Umgebung aufzusaugen. So entsteht aus ihm eine Mischung aus Mensch und Maschine. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Final Fantasy XIII left|250px Der finale Bossgegner in Final Fantasy XIII ist Orphanus. Der Niedergang des Orphanus wird von den Fal'Cie herbeigesehnt, damit dadurch die Schöpfergottheit gerufen und die Welt neu geordnet werden kann. Orphanus besteht einzig, um zu sterben, und wird von den Protagonisten des Spiels schlussendlich auch in der Wiege des Orphanus niedergestreckt, wodurch der Fall Cocoons eingeleitet wird. Seine finale Form erinnert äußerlich an ein neugeborenes Kind. Final Fantasy XIII-2 right|250px Der finale Bossgegner in Final Fantasy XIII-2 ist Bahamut Volo, der von Bahamut Ratio und Bahamut Passio unterstützt wird. Caius Ballad, der Antagonist des Spieles, öffnet in Akademia JS 500 ein Portal nach Walhalla, in der Absicht, dort von den Protagonisten getötet zu werden. Während des Kampfes in dieser Zwischendimension verwandelt sich Caius in Bahamut Chaos. Nach dem Sieg über Bahamut Volo stirbt Caius tatsächlich durch Noels Klinge, unwissend, dass dies auch das Todesurteil der Göttin Etro bedeutet. Durch ihr Dahinscheiden ist das Chaos von Walhalla in der Lage, in Pulse auszuströmen und die Geschichte zu vernichten. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII left|200px Der finale Bossgegner in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII ist Bhunivelze. Er ernannte die Protagonistin Lightning vor der Handlung des Spiels zur Erlöserin und gab ihr die Aufgabe, so viele Seelen der Menschen wie nur möglich zu erlösen, bevor die Frist von 13 Tagen abgelaufen ist und die Welt endgültig zugrunde geht. Final Fantasy XIV right|250px Der finale Bossgegner in Final Fantasy XIV ist Nael Deus Darnus. Nael van Darnus, der Legatus der VII. Legion des Garleischen Kaiserreichs, versuchte die uralte Magie Meteor zu beschwören, um den künstlichen Mond Dalamud auf Eorzea herabstürzen zu lassen und das Land so "von seinen Sünden zu reinigen". Vom Licht des Mondes korrumpiert, verfiel er immer mehr der Gewalt und des Wahnsinns, bis nach seiner Niederlage gegen eine Gruppe Abenteurer sein Verstand von Dalamud komplett verschlungen und er so zu Nael Deus Darnus wurde. Nachdem er in einem weiteren Kampf erneut besiegt wurde, wird sein Körper zu purer Energie und löst sich auf. Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bravely Default Der finale Bossgegner in Bravely Default ist Ouroboros. Der Weltenzerstörer, wie er auch genannt wird, lebt innerhalb der Dunklen Aurora und wartet dort auf die Verschmelzung aller Welten. Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance en:List of Final Bosses Kategorie:Final Fantasy Merkmale